Trailers are unpowered vehicles used to transport goods and materials with the help of powered vehicles. Trailers, referred to herein, have a wheeled frame that is coupled to a powered vehicle via a trailer hitch. Powered vehicles refer to conventional automobiles including, but not limited to, passenger cars, pickup trucks, semi-trucks, and the like. Generally, trailers are used to transport heavy cargo in bulk. These trailers are usually 45 to 75 feet in length and have ride heights ranging from 20 inches to 40 inches. As one can imagine, the considerable height of the trailers makes it very difficult for users to board the trailers. Further, given the considerable elevation, users must jump to dismount the trailer. This problem is exacerbated for elderly users who have considerable difficulty boarding the trailers due to the loss some of their physical strength. Further, jumping to dismount the trailer can gravely injure elderly users.
There are a variety of devices and solution aimed at resolving this issue. One such solution would be to include a common footstool on the ground next to the trailer. However, this solution could be unsafe because the user could easily lose their balance while standing atop of the footstool, especially if the footstool is placed atop uneven or slippery surfaces. Additionally, there are also retrofittable ladders that can be attached to the sides of the trailer. These ladders are attached to the stake pockets of the trailer. However, these devices require multiple stake pockets to be attached to the side of the trailer, which means these devices can be bulky and heavy to attach and detach from side of the trailer. Also, some of these devices utilize plier-like clips to attach to the side of the trailer, which are difficult to handle and grasp, as the devices are attached to the side of the trailer. Other devices include a stake that is inserted through the stake pocket with a pin that goes through the device and stake pocket. However, this can cause unnecessary strain and stress on the stake pocket of the trailer.
An objective of the present invention is to provide users with a detachable footstep for use with trailers and other similar objects. The present invention is intended to be attached to the stake pocket in a convenient and ergonomic manner. The present invention intends to be light weight and easy to handle. The present invention intends to reduce the amount of stress and strain on both the present invention and the stake pocket of trailer. The present invention intends to prevent slip or a misstep as the user steps upon the present invention.